Selfish Love
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Situado en TYL. Fran llevaba tiempo notando una furia asesina a sus espaldas, sin lograr descubrir de quien era. ¿Quién le diría a él que acabaría formando parte de un triángulo amoroso sin saberlo? BelFran¿?.


Tururururu~

_Disclaimer: KHR! así como sus personajes son propiedad de Amano-sensei, si fueran míos yo sería rica y no estaría aquí escribiendo fics, sino que inundaría el manga de yaoi cofcofporncofcof (h) xDDDDD_

**

* * *

S**_elfish Love_

El famoso equipo de asesinos más fuerte de la Familia Vongola, Varia, era un grupo muy sucio, como sus propios integrantes aceptaban. No había compañerismo, ni sentido del trabajo en equipo, y si alguno de ellos muriera en combate, Fran estaba seguro de que ninguno sentiría pena alguna por su compañero caído. Realmente, eran un grupo muy sucio.

Observaba desde la venta de la habitación que poseían ahí, el extenso bosque que rodeaba la majestuosa mansión de los Vongola. La enorme cabeza de rana era pesada y hacía que le doliera el cuello, pero ni podía pensar en quitársela si no quería recibir un castigo por parte del rubio príncipe falso.

Esa era otra, últimamente había notado otro aura de instinto asesino tras él además de la del estúpido Sempai. Podía decir que esta era incluso más intensa y afilada que la del chico, casi sintiendo como le desgarraba la piel en su espalda, atravesando su carne, perforando sus huesos. En resumen, una sensación bastante incómoda, y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que jamás consiguió saber de quién provenía dicha mirada abrasadora, la cosa se volvía aun peor.

Se levantó de su lugar al lado de la ventana y se encaminó hacia la sala que tenía en común todo el equipo, la cual sin embargo ahora estaba vacía... A excepción de su Sempai. El príncipe se encontraba tumbado boca arriba sobre el sofá, con su visón de tormenta tumbado sobre su estómago mientras dormía plácidamente.

Aaah. Todo era más aburrido si no podía molestar a su Sempai.

De pronto oye un pequeño murmullo proveniente del rubio, y el pequeño visón blanco se remueve en su sueño. Fran se queda observando el rostro calmado del chico, ausente de su característica sonrisa maliciosa. Se le hace extraño verlo así, como si realmente jamás hubiera roto un plato.

Que aburrimiento.

Se acerca hasta llegar al sofá y se acuclilla al lado de este, viendo más de cerca el rostro de su Sempai. Con su dedo índice, empieza a pincharlo en un costado, intentando molestarlo para que se despierte y así puedan establecer una de sus pullas verbales. Lo pincha un poco, y el príncipe se revuelve hacia el lado contrario dándole la espalda. Fran hace un mohín cabreado con el rubio, y de nuevo lo vuelve a pinchar, esta vez con más fuerza. Bel hace un movimiento brusco y vuelve a su posición anterior, en la que continúa durmiendo. Cuando se prepara para un tercer ataque más fuerte, lo nota.

Un instinto asesino más fuerte que ningún otro.

Se gira hacia Bel, ¿será suyo? El rubio suelta un pequeño ronquido y ni se inmuta. Nah, imposible. ¿Entonces? Solo estaban ellos dos en esa habitación... De pronto, se gira hacia el _Visone de Tempesta_ encima de su Sempai. El pequeño animal se ha levantado, y con sus pequeños ojillos semicerrados y en posición de ataque lo ve como si en verdad quisiera matarlo. ¿No me digas que...? Decide hacer una prueba. Se levanta de y su posición se aleja unos pasos del sofá. El animal, aun reticente, relaja un poco su posición.

_Oh._

De nuevo se acerca despacio al mueble, y ve como el visón eriza el pelo de su lomo, dejando asomar sus pequeños y afilados colmillos. No contento con eso, aproxima el dedo índice de nuevo al costado del rubio, y el peludo animal comienza a gruñir.

_Vaya._ ¿Quién le diría que sin pretenderlo acabaría convirtiéndose en el tercero en discordia de un triángulo amoroso? Ahora se acuclilla frente al visón. Se miran cara a cara. El animal sigue gruñendo a apenas 5 centímetros de su cara, y de pronto…

-Duele desu~ - exclama Fran. Ante esto el príncipe se despierta y los ve, Fran de pie en medio de la sala y a su Caja mordiendo la mejilla de la rana mientras gruñe y araña.

-¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a Mink rana? - pregunta Bel desde el sofá sin inmutarse apenas.

-Sempai, ¿podrías quitarme a tu rata... digo, a tu _Visone de Tempesta_ de encima? - le pregunta aun con él colgando de su mejilla.

-Tsk. Atrévete a repetir eso y te despedazo - le amenaza sacando sus cuchillos. Fran cierra la boca y finalmente Bel decide devolver a Mink a su caja.

Una vez guardada, ve como la rana se soba la mejilla, por la que empieza a escurrirse un hilo de sangre. Con un gruñido, Bel sujeta a Fran de un brazo y lo arrastra por los pasillos hasta su habitación. Una vez allí lo sienta en su cama haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas del chico.

-¿Bel-sempai? - pregunta de nuevo viendo como este se aleja hacia el baño individual de la habitación.

-Cállate rana - es lo único que le responde este antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Cuando vuelve lleva una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios y se acuclilla frente al peliverde.

-Sempai, ¿qué haces? - pregunta sin entender como una acción tan bondadosa salía del príncipe sádico.

-Dije que te calles - y sin más moja un algodón en alcohol y se lo estampa en la cara al chico comenzando a limpiarle los arañazos –con demasiada fuerza-. Por un momento, Fran nota un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas del rubio, y acerca su cara para comprobarlo.

-¿Qué demonios haces? - exclama alejando su cara de la de él.

-Oh, ¿te has sonrojado Sempai? - le pregunta sin cambiar su semblante indiferente.

-¡Tsk! Deja de decir estupideces rana - le amenaza.

-Vaya, no sabía que el autoproclamado príncipe y genio de los Varia podía sonrojarse así – continuaba diciendo Fran mientras Bel seguía limpiando los rastros de sangre en la cara del chico.

-Te la estás ganando rana – amenazó de nuevo el rubio. –Y quita el "autoproclamado" - sin más, Fran hace un gesto como cerrando una cremallera sobre sus labios y se queda callado. –Listo, ¿tienes algún otro corte? – le pregunta al rato.

-Sí, aquí desu~ - dice señalando la parte de su cuello que queda libre bajo la enorme cabeza de rana. –La capucha me roza la herida y se está manchando, ¿puedo quitármela? – pregunta sin muchas esperanzas. El príncipe lo mira fijamente tras su flequillo rubio, la herida parece bastante fea. Finalmente, asiente a regañadientes.

-Está bien, pero en cuanto te desinfecte la herida te la vuelves a poner.

-Tsk, tacaño – murmura el más joven quitándose la pesada cabeza.

-¿Dijiste algo? – le pregunta perdiendo los nervios.

-Nada desu~ - se oye su voz monótona desde el interior de la cabeza. Finalmente termina de quitársela, despeinándose en el proceso. Bel lo mira, su cabello verde alborotado y algo húmedo por el sudor, que le resbala desde las sienes hasta el cuello ahora expuesto en su totalidad –seguramente esa capucha da más calor del que parece-. Decide que es mejor centrarse en la herida y acabar con el tema.

Moja un nuevo trozo de algodón blanco en el alcohol desinfectante y lleva su otra mano al cuello del chico para estirarle un poco la piel. En cuanto sus fríos dedos hacen contacto con la piel caliente y sudorosa de su cuello, Bel puede ver como un escalofrío recorre el delgado cuerpo de su compañero y hasta ve el bello de sus pálidos brazos erizarse.

Mandando todo al demonio, y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, el príncipe ya se había abalanzado sobre los labios del chico. Con el fuerte impulso, ambos acaban sobre la cama del rubio, y este empieza a devorar con fiereza los labios de su compañero. Apoya una mano a un lado de la cabeza de Fran y con la otra abre ligeramente su boca para colar su lengua en ella. Recorre con avidez la cavidad húmeda y cálida, repasando cada parte de ella, y hostigando la lengua del otro para incitarlo a participar.

Fran, desorientado, comienza a responderle por puro instinto. Enreda su lengua con la de su Sempai y la simple fricción hace que de nuevo un escalofrío recorra su columna vertebral. Bel, satisfecho de notar las reacciones en el cuerpo de Fran, separa sus labios y mordisquea el inferior del otro sin mucha delicadeza. Lleva sus besos en un recorrido por los rasguños repartidos por la cara del más joven. Desde el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, pasando por sus pómulos, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, y finalmente baja a su cuello.

Se aparta un poco para observar la herida, por la que aun resbala un hilo de sangre. Fran, tumbado sobre la cama, alza un poco la vista desorientado, para ver como su Sempai muestra una de sus sonrisas y sin más, saca la lengua para deslizarla por su cuello limpiando los restos de sangre y consiguiendo arrancarle un gemido.

-Shishishi~ - Fran abre los ojos con dificultad, lo ve reírse y relamerse los labios mientras lo mira fijamente.

_-Tsk, será retorcido –_ piensa el chico rana antes de que Bel vuelva a atrapar sus labios con los propios.

De nuevo se funden en un baile húmedo y ardiente en el que cada uno lucha por imponerse al otro. El príncipe rubio no es delicado ni dulce, si no que se apodera de su boca con fuerza y hostiga su lengua como si de cuchillos afilados se tratara. Fran le sigue el ritmo sin dejarse vencer. De pronto, lleva una de sus manos al borde de la camiseta de su Sempai decidido a quitársela, cuando un dolor agudo en su muñeca se lo impide.

-Duele desu~ - pronuncia Fran entre besos. Bel sin entender, oye de fondo un leve gruñido, y cuando se separa del chico bajo el y baja su vista ve a su caja mordiendo el brazo del chico rana y gruñendo con el pelo erizado.

-¡Mink! – exclama levantándose y atrapando al visón, preguntándose cómo demonios había conseguido salir el solo. Cuando lo guarda en su caja y se da la vuelta, ve a Fran con la capucha en la mano y abriendo la puerta de habitación.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – le pregunta frustrado y cabreado por haber sido interrumpido.

-A mi habitación desu, no voy a pelearme con tu rata por ti Sempai – y sin más se va cerrando la puerta tras de él y opacando los insultos del príncipe con ello.

No era eso lo que esperaba cuando buscaba molestar a su Sempai esa tarde, sin embargo, su aburrido día había conseguido algo de emoción gracias a Mink.

Al día siguiente, Fran volvería a la habitación de su Sempai a molestarlo una vez más.

**F I N !**

_

* * *

_¡Y listo! ¡Kyaaa~! Me moría por escribir un Belfran x3333 Sin embargo, creo que será el único que escriba, esta pareja no es una con la que se me ocurran muchas situaciones para fic xDD Ya esta historia me salió bastante retorcida xDDD

bueno, espero muchos reviews comentando la historia ¿ne? En especial, si conseguí que los personajes me quedaran IC, porque es bastante difícil manejar a Fran y a Bel =S

¡Bueno, se despide una servidora! xDDD

¡Byesu~! =)


End file.
